When participating in many leisure activities, it is often desired to bring along food or beverages for consumption before, during, and/or after the activity. Often, the food may be perishable and the ambient temperature may be high (for instance, at a beach location), so it is desired to keep the perishable food in a temperature-controlled environment to avoid spoiling. Similarly, beverages (such as canned or bottled beverages) may also be consumed, and it is desired to keep such beverages cool until consumption. Typically, a cooler or other storage container may be used to transport the food and beverages. Exemplary coolers are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/398,486, filed Jan. 4, 2017, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/494,020, filed Apr. 21, 2017, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Typically, food and beverage items are placed in the interior portion a cooler, where they are kept cool by the inclusion of ice and/or cooling packs in the interior of the cooler. However, the weight of the contents of the cooler or storage container may be relatively high. In addition, the size of the cooler or storage container may be relatively large and bulky. The size and weight of the cooler or storage container may make it difficult for the cooler to be transported, particularly by a single person or over a relatively long distance. There is therefore a need to provide an improved way of transporting the cooler or storage container.